dragonagefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blaid
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Age Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro ---- Well, I found you're wiki through the page you created over at the Dragon Age Wiki, which I'm not sure will actually be there for very long... I've been looking over some of the pages you've made here and I've noticed some things I felt I should call to your attention on the chance you aren't already aware. You seem to be using pictures of Felt Blanchimont from Atelier Iris 2 and Sync the Tempest from Tales of the Abyss in your article on your character Datri Hollow, you neither acknowledge where the images are from or use them in a way that would constitute fair use. In various other articles the same kind of thing can be seen with Laexus, Axel Days, and Saix from Kingdom Hearts. You should probably go ahead and delete all of the copyrighted images that your taking liberties with no matter what happens from here. I've also noticed you seem to be using this wiki primarily to create characters for your own personal use rather than to describe characters in an existing work, that's not what wikia sites are meant for and I'm fairly sure that's against the terms of service (meaning this might end up deleted and you should back up your work). While I feel like a d*ck for it, I'm going to message the wikia staff on this. Good luck with your writing in the future. Aedan Cousland 04:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC)